A Weary Warrior Awakens
by Nanenna
Summary: COMPLETE! A brief, one shot look into the world of 21XX as a pair of rookie hunters follow their commander on a mission. But who's this old robot they find in a junk heap?
1. The Awakening

Greetings, this will be my first completed fic to actually get posted on the web! And it's also my first attempt at a one shot. I'm so proud of myself wipes away a tear So, on with the disclaimers!

I don't own Rockman/Megaman. I don't own RockmanX/MegamanX. I don't own any of the characters or plots or ideas related to the series either and make no money from this. Darn! It's purely for my own enjoyment to write and post this. Liking it or not is up to you. And so, let the fic begin! D See if you can guess who it's about.

**System reboot initializing.**

**Systems check...**

_Huh? Wha? I'm rebooting? When did I deactivate?_

**Damage found. Classification: extensive**

_Extensive damage? That's a new classification. _The awakening robot grimaced inwardly as a rather long list of damages to his body and their affects on his systems began compiling in his mind. _I'll just let the auto repair kick in, I need to figure out where I am and fast._

**Auto repair initiated.**

**Warning: damage is too extensive for auto repair alone. Manual repair recommended.**

_Yeah right, I've seen that message before._

**Wake up mode initiated.**

The world came nearly into focus as the robot's audio and visual receptors came online; the tactile sensory system was lagging behind a little. He didn't need to open his eyes, seemingly having shut off unexpectedly and without following the proper shut down procedures. The very damaged robot tried to focus more clearly on his surroundings, but he couldn't seem to get beyond a haze in his vision and hearing. The visor over his eyes was broken on the left side, leaving one eye revealed to the world. Apparently the haziness was a film of dust and dirt over the exposed eye. _How long have I been inactive?_ The query was mostly rhetorical as his internal chronometer has incredibly buggy.

The robot sat up to get a better look at his surroundings and to see the damage to himself. He was just looking over his grimy, faded armor when his hearing seemed to clear up a little. Either some sort of dirt shifted with his body or his auto repair was doing better then it thought it would. He could now hear what sounded like a few people walking through the rubble that surrounded him far as the one good eye could see. The damaged robot looked around and to his relief saw a part of his armor less than a meter away from him. It was just close enough for him to reach without putting to much strain on his creaking joints. _Geez, from how stiff I am you'd think I'd been out a hundred years!_ He grabbed the piece of armor, a dirty and worn shield about the same color as his armor, and pulled it in close when he heard the unknown persons start talking.

"Hey, something's moving over there!" A voice said a bit loudly, perhaps from nerves.

"It can't be anything too dangerous. The commander went ahead with the rest of the unit, we're just cleaning up whatever they leave behind." The second voice sounded bored and a bit offended at the same time.

The damaged robot froze in place, hoping that by not moving the two voices and their owners would just over look him. It seemed today wasn't his lucky day. "Look there! Armor!" The first voice again, definitely nervous.

"Now wait, we don't know if it's a maverick or not." The damaged robot wanted to turn to look at the newcomers, presumably human from the tone of their voices, but thought they sounded a bit too trigger happy to risk it. He listened intently as the two walked right up to him, one kicking gently at the shield.

The robot didn't respond to their poking at all, a small upside to being nearly too stiff and dirt encrusted to move. Then one of the people got right in front of the damaged robot to look at his face. _If that is human, he's wearing some heavy looking armor._ Indeed the figure was wearing armor from head to toe with a blaster attached to his right arm just like any robot the damaged one had ever known.

The armored stranger peered closely at the damaged robot, then jumped back fearfully. "Its eye was focusing!"

"Eh? It's still functioning?" The second figure, still out of the damaged robots line of sight, stepped back a couple times. "It must be pretty old though, look at that thing."

"I don't care, it could be very dangerous!" The nervous one was right in front of the damaged robot, pointing his blaster at him.

"If the commander didn't think it was a threat, then it probably isn't. You'll scare the old tin can."

_Old tin can! Why I'll..._ the damaged robot growled, but the sound came out rather rasping with a few pings. _Voice synthesizer's busted, of course._ He would have sighed if he could.

"It's making weird noises, Charge!" The nervous one began to shake a little. "Charge" better hope his aim wasn't too terrible.

"You're scaring it, that's why. Leave the poor thing alone and let's get moving before Channel starts yelling at us for getting too far behind." The one apparently called Charge moved behind the damaged robot and was continuing on his way when the damaged one decided to take his chances and move his shield to block the nervous one.

Unfortunately, the nervous one freaked out and shot the damaged robot then, shattering the shield and overloading the robot's systems. It fell over with only about half its arm left intact.

"Now you've done it!" Charge yelled.

"It... it wasn't even a charged shot!"

"What did you two rookies do this time!" A new voice was yelling over the two rookies' head sets.

"Oy, oy! Tone it down a little, Channel! You'll break our ears!"

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. I shot an old reploid we accidentally found," the nervous one sheepishly explained to his spotter.

"Was it hostile?"

"Nah, he was just all worked up and scared... again! This is why we always get left behind." Charge glared at his partner angrily.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He hung his head in shame and embarrassment.

"Well, may as well bring it back to HQ and have Lifesaver check it over."

"Yes ma'am." The two reploids began gathering what they could of the damaged robot. It seemed the shot that took out the shield had overloaded the robot's systems and he shut down again. A slight whirring informed the two reploids his systems weren't completely shut down, though. Once they had finished gathering the pieces, they teleported directly to the med bay.

----------------

Lifesaver shook his head as he looked over the dusty parts spread over the table. "This is like no reploid I've ever seen before. I'm not sure it even is a reploid."

"What do you mean, it's not a reploid?" Channel stood nearby yet out of the way as Lifesaver looked over robot the rookies had brought in earlier. They were currently explaining the situation to their commander.

"It's a very old design. Look at this here," Lifesaver stated almost impatiently, motioning to the exposed part of the robot's damaged arm, "No one in their right mind would use that anymore. It's older even than X!"

"So you're saying those two bumbling idiots managed to totally destroy an ancient relic? That's a new record." Channel held her chin in thought for a moment. "Can you repair it?"

"I could..." Lifesaver responded slowly, "But that seems a bit un-kind. Judging from the armor it was obviously a robot built for battle, and even with upgrades it wouldn't stand a chance against anything around today. I think it would be best to shut it down completely and send it to some scientists for further study."

Channel thought about it for a moment, then walked over to the table and removed what was left of the robot's shades. "I suppose you're right, this weary warrior deserves his rest." She gently closed his eyes as Lifesaver disconnected the robots power source from his body to prevent accidental activation.


	2. The News

Sigh- I wanted to go back and change some of the dialogue since a kind reviewer pointed out how unlikely it would be and the POINT of the fic was to be more realistic in the treatment of Blues in 21XX. It is Blues, by the way, in the first chapter who's the decrepit robot that DIED. You people so didn't get that it was a one shot! You're just lucky I was inspired enough to write a second CONCLUDING chapter. There will be no more after this, it's DONE!

Oh yeah, I did want to go back and change the dialogue, but I can't figure out how to edit a chapter that's already been posted on without a lot of trouble so it gets left as is. Plus, for those of you unaware, I used the Japanese names. Don't like it? Don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Blues. I don't own X or either Rockman series, Capcom does. I also am not making any money from this at all. Which is sad, I need monies. D:

- Chapter 2: The News -

The TV hummed as the monitor flicked on and came to life. It was last left on some sports channel and the reploid, with only half his decidedly blue armor on at the moment, quickly flipped over a few channels to the local news. "...with highs in the upper thirties, so make sure to wear lots of sun screen and put off strenuous activities until cooler times of the day. Now back to you in the studio!" Quipped an over eager weatherman.

The scene changed to what could only be assumed to be "the studio," a pair of news announcers sat behind their desk and smiled at the camera. "Thanks for the weather, Meteoro Mijinion," stated one of the announcers. "Recently the world was rocked to discover the still working remains of the very first self aware artificial intelligence. Tonight the Museum of Robotics is unveiling a display of him. We go live to Swatch for a special report on this momentous occasion."

The scene changed to a female reporter reploid standing next to several scientist reploids standing in front of a display case with Blues standing inside wearing his full armor. "Thanks, Mic. I'm here today with three of the scientists who worked hard to restore the remains of Blues to his original condition. Could you tell us, why didn't you re-activate Blues?" Swatch held her microphone up to one of the scientists. The camera focused on his face and his name appeared at the bottom of the screen.

"Well, Miss Swatch, we did try," started the first scientist. "It took us nearly a year to get all the dirt cleaned out and repair Blues to the state you see him in, we weren't just going to leave the job half done. But when we flipped the switch-"

"That's how old he is, he has an on switch right at the base of his neck!" The second scientist laughed as he cut the first one off. "Oh, please excuse me and continue."

"As I was saying, we flipped the switch and all the hardware started up but nothing else happened. He just lay on the table as immobile as if we hadn't done a thing."

"It felt like we had wasted a whole year on a piece of junk," said the second scientist. The camera focused on his face and his name appeared on the bottom of the screen like with the first scientist. "We checked all the wiring, we ran all the tests we could, we even repaired a glitch we found in his power core; but he still wouldn't activate. It really doesn't make sense because we had had access to all his memories and programming almost from the start but it just wouldn't run."

"We're lucky on being able to access his programming though," started the third scientist, listed as an historian by the lettering on the TV screen, "we've learned so much about the Wily Wars and the politics of the world at the time. Most of what we know wasn't from first hand accounts of people actually involved but what was reported by the popular media. Much like right now, actually." The historian laughed a little at what he thought was an amusing joke.

"Yes well," started Swatch with a strained smile, "is this actually Blues here?" She motioned to the display case they were standing in front of.

"Oh yes," replied the second scientist eagerly, "or what we've reconstructed of him. His shield was shattered and much of his armor was damaged beyond repair. But he wouldn't have needed it anyways, so we just made it look pretty."

"Of course," added the first scientist, "some core components such as his power core, memory matrix, and a good deal of his inner circuitry was removed for further study and to prevent accidental activation. Can you imagine if he did suddenly start up and found himself inside a museum?"

"I suppose that would be very confusing and a bit embarrassing," replied Swatch. "Unfortunately, X himself was unavailable to comment on the discovery of what could be considered his eldest sibling. Well, that's all we have time for. Thank you very much for taking the time to share with us." Swatch nodded to the scientists who all replied with various murmurings of "oh, not a problem at all" and "it was our pleasure." Swatch turned back to the camera. "Back to you in the studio."

"Thanks for that in-" The rest of what the news announcer was going to say was cut off as the TV was turned off. The reploid who had been watching nonchalantly dropped the remote in the chair he had been sitting in and started heading out of the room.

"I think I should head down to the museum on my next day off..." And with that, he walked out the door.

-The end -

Special thanks to:

SuperLlama for the name Meteoro Mijinion

Griffinkhan for being the only good reviewer on and Blacksword for being pre-readers

And everyone who's going to bother leaving a review.


End file.
